Compromise
by Gohanroxme
Summary: "I've come to a decision." Sunny eyes grow inquiring as she sidles closer with listening ears and Suì Fēng swallows so thickly that the girl beside her can probably hear it. "You can stop, Yoruichi. I don't care what others will think. I want to just . . . be with you."/ YoruSoi, One Shot, AU...ish, R


Compromise: Suì Fēng/Yoruichi:

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach.**_

_A/N: Here we go again. It's so hard to come up with titles sometimes. -_-'_

It's rare that Yoruichi would cling to _her_ like this, with her head full of beautifully disheveled, purple locks sprawled on _her_ slight chest, below _her_ chin, loose from it's seemingly perpetual pony tail, because usually, it's the other way around. Usually, Suì Fēng is the one all over Yoruichi as they rest beneath the sheets.

But it's different tonight, tonight as the Shihouin's dark fingers curl over her bare stomach, tonight as her soft breathing tickles the hairs on Suì Fēng's neck, tonight as Suì Fēng lays on her back, wide awake, staring pensively at the darkened ceiling.

She can't get to sleep, no matter how tired she is, no matter how tempting, cozy the lulling heat Yoruichi is emitting at her side.

Thoughts keep on running through her mind, nonstop like her fingers running idly, gently through her lover's hair. Thoughts that she doesn't prefer to think about tonight. Thoughts that she has to think about because they are important, no matter how confusing, how disheartening.

Her fingertips gingerly trace the edges of Yoruichi's ear; Yoruichi sighs something soft and sweet, and Suì Fēng grins fondly, feeling a sort of role reversal.

Role reversal. Slowly, her smile fades. What roles do they play, anyway? Ordinarily, Suì Fēng is hardheaded and ill-tempered, but while Yoruichi is in her presence, all sunshine and bright smiles, even the Ice Queen has to melt. She's timid, a blushing, stuttering mess of sensual nerves and gooey eyes filled with admiration, whereas the Shihouin is kind, albeit brazen, the mere definition of sexiness. She has Suì Fēng wrapped around her little fingers and Suì isn't complaining.

Admittedly, she is submissive and Yoruichi is dominant, but that how most relationships are, right?

Her touch grazes lightly over Yoruichi's lips.

Yet . . . it's . . . hard to actually discern this since . . . she isn't exactly sure where their relationship stands.

What does it mean when everything they do is done in secret? What does it mean when nobody knows about them? Her lover's kiss, the sensation of any contact with her body . . . it's something she longs to feel anytime, anywhere. They're only _friends_ in public, after all.

Yoruichi's legs, enticingly warm, shift against hers.

Though this is her own fault. She can see, honestly. From the first time their lips have met, Yoruichi has seen the panic, the surprise in her fleeting expressions, aside from the elation and passion. She's positive. This is for her, the secrecy, the acting like they have nothing to do with each other at times, because Yoruichi knows her too well. She knows Suì Fēng doesn't prefer attention, flashiness. She's more one of stealth, keeping to the shadows.

Her hand slides down to grasp the one of the girl beside her. Ah, skin like fine coffee. Suì Fēng believes it tastes just as good.

She also doesn't care for the furtiveness anymore. It's not what she needs. What she needs is Yoruichi's affection any time of the day. What she needs are those golden orbs, spawns of the sun themselves, on her and full of desire. What she needs is that smile, cunning and impish, but gorgeous and loving nonetheless. Anywhere. Twenty four seven, year-round.

She realizes that she can't stand to be neglected, not by her beloved, even if it's for her.

The Shihouin's fingers close tighter over her own.

Suì Fēng blinks, glancing down at the head lying comfortably on her breast. "Yoruichi?" Her voice is quiet, tentative.

"Mmm?" Suì nearly jumps at the sound of Yoruichi's groggy tone, and at the considerably dull, heavy lidded lantern eyes gazing up at her.

"I've come to a decision." Sunny eyes grow inquiring as she sidles closer with listening ears and Suì Fēng swallows so thickly that the girl beside her can probably hear it. "You can stop, Yoruichi. I don't care what others will think. I want to just . . . be with you."

_I want all of you, all the time._

Silence reigns for a long while, almost unnerving, until slowly, Yoruichi climbs fully on top of her so that they are eye to eye, silver and gold fixating intently on each other.

Suì Fēng's blushing. But of course, with her lover's naked form leaning down on her like this.

Yoruichi's sleepy, lightning gaze is astonishingly serious, sobered up, though she wears a tender, assuring expression. "Are you sure?" Her voice drops an octave. "With me?"

Sui-Fēng can read her mind: _I don't want to hurt you; I don't want anyone to hurt you._

She exhales deeply with a grin hardly visible. "Of-Of course I'm sure, Yoruichi."

_It's fine. Don't worry_. Because how Suì can read Yoruichi's mind, she can read hers.

"You don't need to-"

"I want to," Sui-Fēng declares firmly, feeling braver than usual, drawing faint circles against the Shihouin's bare shoulder. "I want _you_." Forever and always.

And Yoruichi lowers herself completely with a genuine smile, hugging her close and buries her face in her neck, whispering softly, "I want you, too."

The warmth that travels through her at these words . . . . It's a feeling she's ultimately aware of, as well as the blissful sensation of Yoruichi kissing her to sleep, uttering sweet things in her ear, and the moans uttered helplessly from her throat.

_A/N: Eh, something short. Review please?_


End file.
